


A Servant Of Two Masters.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: What the Butler saw!...(The sequel to this is... Perchance to Dream.)





	A Servant Of Two Masters.

Late one night-Alfred couldn't sleep  
He crept out-to take a leak  
Passing Dicks bedroom door-ajar (he peeked).

What he saw  
Made him-gasp in awe  
Bruce and Dick-were (in the raw). 

The light was so low  
To really see this-(show)  
Bruce and Dick-sprawled-on the bedroom floor.

He could have departed-(double quick)  
As Bruce was-slamming his huge cock-into Dick  
With moves-swift and slick.

He remained-(he looked)  
He was very soon-hooked  
Watching-as Master Dick was-(well and truly-fucked).

He should have-(torn himself away)  
So-in the cold light of day  
What could-he possibly say?

Serving breakfast-so demure  
"I trust you both slept well?"  
(Discretion assured)!

The End.


End file.
